


The Boyfriend Tag

by XxSweaterWeatherxx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSweaterWeatherxx/pseuds/XxSweaterWeatherxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming out to their fans, Ashton and Luke decide to do the boyfriend tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

"ASHTON!" Luke shouted down to his boyfriend.

"I'M COMING!" Ashton yelled back, as he dashed up the stairs and into his and Luke's bedroom.

"Took you long enough." Ashton stuck his tongue out at Luke, as he sat himself on his lap. Luke wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist, as Ashton's lips met his. Luke smiled into the kiss while his hands gripped Ashton's hips. Ashton eagerly pushed Luke down on his back and straddled his waist, pinning Luke's hands above his head. As soon as Ashton grinded his crotch onto Luke's, Luke pulled away and sternly said, "no."

"What? You don't want me to do this?" He repeated the action, making Luke bite his lip to hold back a moan.

"I just don't want to be hard for the video." Luke continued to play with his lip ring.

Ashton glanced down and chuckled. "Too late."

Luke groaned and shoved Ashton off. "I hate you."

"Love you too, babe." Ashton pecked the younger boy's cheek as he took his place back on the end of the bed, where the camera was set up and ready to record. Luke followed him and pressed the record button.

"Hey, guys!" Ashton greeted, and both boys gave a small wave. "So as you guys know, Luke and I are dating! And you guys have been begging for us to do the boyfriend tag, so that's what we're gonna do!" The couple started 'raising the roof' - as everyone calls it - and cheering to themselves.

"Okay," Luke straightened himself out. "Question one." He picked up his phone, that was already opened to his notes, and read off the first question. "Where did you first meet?" Luke looked to Ashton, waiting for him to tell the story.

"Why do I have to tell it?" Ashton whined and Luke simply raised his eyebrows at the older boy.

"Ugh, fine." He turned to the camera. "It was back when we were in school. He was like 16, I think, and I was 18, and I saw these kids picking on him for wearing these fluorescent green sunglasses. So I went over to them and stood up for Luke, and once they were gone, I told him that I thought his glasses were pretty cool. And then things carried on from there." He gave a dimpled smile to the camera, then looked over at Luke. It took everything Luke had in him to pull away from those big hazel eyes. "Okay question two. When and where was our first date?"

"Uhhhh I think we just went to see a movie and then went to the park. I was 19 and you were 17, and it was close to both of our birthdays." Luke smiled because he definitely didn't think Ashton remembered things that happened so long ago.

"Question three. Where was our first kiss?"

"It was on like our..fifth date? Maybe, I'm not entirely sure, but it was like midnight and I was walking you home and then I kissed you before you went inside. Oh and I heard you like screaming on the other side of the door, by the way."

Luke's face flushed. "I was not screaming!"

"Yes you were, babe." Ashton patted Luke's blushing cheek. "You are definitely a screamer." Ashton winked.

"ASHTON!" Luke shouted, his face going even redder. "Oh my god." Luke buried his face in his hands to hide from the embarrassment, even though no one was watching.

"Awe, Lukey, don't be embarrassed. I was just joking." Luke lifted his head up. "We all know that you top," Ashton added and winked again.

"Ash, stop," Luke pleaded, his face nearly melting off from his flaming red cheeks. Ashton giggled. "Okay, sorry. Next question."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even with you.." Luke shook his head at his insane boyfriend.

"Because I'm good in bed," he responded cheekily. "Or because you say I give the best blow-"

"ASHTON, STOP IT!" Ashton giggled again, like the cheeky little bastard he is. "Okay, babe, I'm sorry. I'm done with the sexual remarks."

"God," Luke sighed, picking up his phone. "Question 4. What was your first impression of me?"

"I thought you were the really attractive kid with the cool glasses that I very badly wanted to fuck."

Luke groaned. "Did you seriously think that?"

"I'm not lying," Ashton put his hands up in defense. "I wanked off to you in the shower."

"Next question," Luke said, ignoring his stupid boyfriend. "When did I meet your family?"

"Uhh I think we were dating for almost a month before I introduced you to them as my boyfriend. But they met you as my friend within the first week of us meeting. And you were so nervous about coming out to them, but I told you they'd love you and wouldn't judge you. And they did love you, they still do, just like I do." Luke smiled, showing off his single dimple.

"I love you more."

"Impossible." Luke bit his lip as he looked back down at his phone. "Speaking of love, who said I love you first and where was it?"

"You did," Ashton grinned. "We were having a lazy day and just watching movies and cuddling at my place when you said it. You were so nervous about it and you were saying how you didn't mean to blurt it out and how you should've just kept your mouth shut. But then I kissed you to shut you up and said it back. Then the next day when you were leaving is when we started the whole 'I love you, I love you more, impossible' thing, and it's been our thing ever since." Luke was sure his face would break from the huge smile he was wearing. He just wanted to kiss the living daylights out of Ashton, but that wouldn't be very appropriate at the time. So he just read off the next question. "What do we argue most about?"

"You stealing my underwear."

"Your underwear is better than mine."

"Yeah because it touched my dick." Ashton smirked.

"Duh." Luke playfully rolled his eyes and Ashton laughed.

"Question..whatever we're on, I don't remember," Luke laughed at himself. "Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Me," both boys said, then looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"I top, which means you're the girl," Luke said.

"But you screamed when I kissed you."

"And you _giggle_."

"I'm Ashton Irwin, I'm allowed to giggle."

"Okay whatever." Luke rolled his eyes. "I wear the pants. Moving on." Before Ashton could protest, Luke read out the next question. "What's my eye colour?" Luke quickly covered his eyes, so Ashton couldn't peak.

"Blue. It's like this really pretty blue colour. It isn't just blue, it's like the colour of the ocean and I'm always losing myself in them," Luke sheepishly pulled his hands away to look at his boyfriend, who had nothing but love in his eyes as he stared at Luke. "They're so..perfect." Ashton's fingers trailed around Luke's eyes, before taking a grip on his face and crashing their lips together. Luke had been waiting for this kiss for the past ten minutes and he finally got it. Even though it was short, it was still full of passion and love every time. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other. Luke kissed Ashton's nose before pulling back and reading the next question. "What's something I do that you don't like?"

"Steal my underwear."

"I told you, your underwear is better! Mine makes me all itchy."

"Then buy new underwear, smarty."

"But I like yoursss." Luke pouted at him.

"I know, babe." Ashton wrapped an arm around the younger boy. "It's fine, I really don't mind," then pressed a kiss to his temple. Luke leaned his head down on Ashton's shoulder as he read off the final question. "Who's my best friend?" Luke craned his neck to look up at the older boy.

"Me. Duh." Luke smiled and cuddled closer to Ashton, then sighed with content. "Yeah, you are.."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda like a part 2 to the last imagine I posted :)


End file.
